1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a cargo barrier to restrain cargo in a pickup truck bed or like cargo conveyance.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pickup trucks and the like, with canopies over the cargo bed, provide access to the cargo only from the aft end of the bed through the tailgate. It is desirable to retain small cargo items, such as bags of groceries, near the tailgate for accessibility. However, if the bed is empty in front of these cargo items they will move forward when the vehicle decelerates and tip over due to angular acceleration when it corners. Since deceleration g-forces are generally much higher than acceleration g-forces, on this type of vehicle, the aforementioned cargo items inevitably end up at the front of the truck bed and tipped out of their bags.
A restraining bar, as proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,222 (1988) to Nagy, can restrain only large cargo items from moving forward or aft. Small items could pass beneath the bar. Also, items of cargo would not be restrained against transverse movement, which could result in lateral tipping of unstable cargo items. There is no capability of tying down large cargo items to prevent movement in any direction with this restraining bar. Adjusting and positioning the bar in the bed of a pickup truck without a canopy would involve manipulation from both sides of the truck bed. If the truck had a canopy, installing the bar forward of the wheel well would require the uncomfortable act of climbing into the pickup truck bed.
A portable divider device, presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,899 (1988) to Keys, prevents cargo from moving longitudinally along the truck bed. It does not provide lateral restraint for the cargo. When the vehicle corners, the cargo, such as bags of groceries, could tip over and be damaged. The whole assembly is not firmly held in place in the truck bed. It could move aft away from the wheel well support as the vehicle is operated and the whole assembly could rotate into a fore and aft position, allowing the cargo to slide to the front of the truck bed. The capability of tying down cargo items of large mass or size is not provided by this divider device.